


Yes, Master

by lodrizzle



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Jedi Knight Anakin, Manipulation, Mentions of Yoda, Naive Reader, Padawan Reader, RotS anakin, Sexual Coercion, Vaginal Sex, mentions of obi wan, mentions of sheev palpatine, mentions of the Force, noncon, slight obikin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodrizzle/pseuds/lodrizzle
Summary: The reader is a young Padawan, insecure in her connection with the force. Master Anakin has a way to help.





	Yes, Master

Looking back, you wouldn't have done it. At the time it seemed so insignificant, you had no idea Anakin would get so angry. But, you had been Anakin's Padawan for a year now, and you should have known better. You should have known that Anakin's temper wouldn't have tolerated it. In short, he had told you to stay behind him as he communicated with Emperor Palpatine through the transmission. You didn't, poking your head out from the camouflage of Anakin's broad shoulder to get a better look at the Empire's leader. It had been Ani's mission, given to him by the Jedi council, to spy on Sideous, and report back to the council. The Jedi masters didn't trust Palpatine- or Anakin, and he was already particularly angry about it; of course you had to make things worse. 

That was why now, you found yourself laying across his lap, the thick fabric of his dark robes scratching against the smooth skin of your exposed stomach and thighs as his large hands smacked purple marks onto the delicate skin of your upper thighs and ass. This was how Anakin had recently decided to punish you when you disobeyed his orders- which was often. He said this was how all Padawans were conditioned into becoming successful Jedi, so you took your punishment readily. You wanted to be a good Jedi, as powerful as Anakin or Master Yoda or Master Obi-Wan, but first you had to learn to listen to Master Anakin. 

The hits were beginning to sting, causing you to thrash around on Anakin's still lap, much to his disapproval. 

Tutting twice, Anakin smoothed his big hands over your ass up to the hollow of your spine, petting you gently. 

"Padawan, you must stay still. It's for your own good." His voice was low and smooth. 

"I-I know, Master. I'm sorry. I'm trying my best, sir." 

Anakin laughs a little, quietly. "The best of somebody else, then." 

His hands continue their assault, occasionally stopping to pinch and grope your ass, spreading the cheeks to get a good look at what what was between them. You blushed and tried to wriggle away. 

"Padawan." Anakin sounds very staunch now as he keeps his strong grip on the fat of your cheeks, keeping you spread for him. 

"Master," you whimper back. 

"Do you, or do you not, want to become a Jedi knight?" 

You crane your neck to look back at him. "I do, sir! I do!" 

"Then you will sit still and take your punishment, my apprentice." 

You nodded. "Yes, sir." 

Anakin's hands were rough and calloused from his previous training. Ani said that neither Qui-Gon Jinn nor Obi-Wan Kanobi ever had to spank him, because striking was only for particularly naughty Padawans. You found it sort of unbelievable that Anakin had never been punished for bad behaviour, as Anakin seemed to be the Padawan with the worst behaviour out of all them. 

"Since," Anakin broke the sudden silence. "You have been so naughty, I think you should be dealt a much more deserving punishment." 

He pushed you off his lap, onto the cold, luminescent white of the floor. You landed on your stomach, your knees and hands aching as you had tried to catch your fall. A groan escapes your lips as you begin to get up. Anakin chuckles and shoves you back down with the heel of his boot. 

"Master, master, please. I'm so sorry. I'll listen next time!" Your voice was stricken with panic and confusion as Anakin shed his cloak and quick fingers worked to remove his dark robes. 

The closest to naked you had ever seen Anakin was when he had forgotten his under-tunic. This was entirely new. 

His chest was coloured with fair skin, stretched taut over defined muscle and protruding hipbones while a small glean of sweat shimmered overtop. Small scars from battles he had fought with your Jedi mentors littered his skin. He watched your face for your reaction, his blue eyes penetrating yours. 

His long fingers reached for the waistband of his pants, and you watched silently. Too ridden with curiosity and fear to move. 

Slowly he stripped off his trousers, revealing his bare cock. Considerably long and very thick, half hard. Starting to produce a clear liquid, a bodily fluid you've never seen before, you think maybe this is a different form of human blood. This idea only helps to worry you further. 

"Master, are you hurt?" you ask softly, reaching out to stroke his thigh gently, in reassurance. 

Anakin smiles, cupping your cheek. "No, my love. Thank you for asking." 

You nod as your hand rests overtop the one he has on your face while you lean into his touch; it’s gentle compared to the other, aggressive way he has become accustomed to handling you with. 

"I need you to do something for me. Do you think you can do it?" 

You nod slowly. What is it? "Yes, Master." 

"Good girl. You are going to become such a strong Jedi." 

You beam at the compliment. Anakin says that I am going to be a strong Jedi! A Jedi he can be proud of. He's doing this for me, for my benefit; to wipe away all the stubborn, stupid Padawan in me, so that I can be a strong, powerful Jedi Knight. "Thank you, Master Anakin." 

He nods once, dropping his hold from your face and instead grasping the base of his cock. 

"Open your mouth, my Padawan." 

Your eyebrows furrow in confusion, but you tentatively open your mouth anyways. 

Anakin smiles as he slowly guides the tip of his dick between your soft lips. 

"Lick it, sweetheart." 

You nod a little, sticking your tongue out to give it hesitant little kitten licks, trying to place the taste. It's unfamiliar and a little salty, tangy even. Your face screws up in disgust but Anakin grabs your head and holds it still so you can't move. 

"This is going to help you become stronger. Don't you want to complete your training, Padawan?" His voice is rough and rumbles low in his throat, and it makes you subconsciously squeeze your thighs together. 

"Yeth, Masther," you try your hardest to speak clear around the head of his cock, but all that comes out is mumbles and vibrations that shoot up Anakin's cock, causing him to grip your hair and pull him further down the base of his penis. 

"Then you must continue. Unless you want to fail training, and have this," he used one hand to tug at the long braid behind your right ear, "ripped off." 

You shook your head profusely as he began to tug on the braid, pulling it so far it hurt and you began to struggle and choke around the cock slipping further down your throat. The rounded tip of it hit the back of your throat and pushed still more further down. 

"Deep breaths, my apprentice. Through your nose, try to breathe. Use the force, relax your mind with it." 

You tried hard to concentrate, trying to focus yourself and silence your mind, feeling the cold whoosh of the Force flowing through you. Your throat instantly went lax, allowing Anakin to steadily pound into it, your plush lips rubbing against the trimmed, pillowy ballsac with every thrust. One of his hands kept a constant grip in your long hair, flexing his fingers in it. 

Small whimpers left your throat as he fucked himself past your gag reflex. Your jaw was growing tired quickly and you knew how painful it would be whenever Anakin finally stopped his ministrations. You continued to focus on the Force to help you keep yourself open for your Master, so you could become a powerful Jedi like him. 

You knew that Anakin had supposedly never received spanking, but Ani had mentioned that what the two of you were doing now was a deserving punishment because your behaviour was so horrible. Obi-Wan always spoke of how terrible Anakin's behaviour had been, and now Anakin seemed to be very obedient to his previous Master's orders. Perhaps fucking was how Obi-Wan had trained Ani into the Jedi he is now. 

Anakin was starting to let out long, drawn out groans and whimpers as he tightened the grip he had in your hair, pulling it from the roots in your scalp, sensitive from his tugging and scratching at it. 

"I-I'm gonna fucking cum," the moans spilled from his open mouth, his head tipping back and his eyes scrunched shut. The sweat dripping from his skin glued his long curls to his forehead and the nape of his neck. 

Feeling his cock give a twitch in your mouth, you could no longer focus on the Force. You removed his hands from your hair, pulling yourself off of his cock. 

"M-Master Anakin? What's going to happen?" Your voice was hoarse and small from the abuse your throat had endured. 

Anakin looked down at you quickly, anger flashing through his light eyes as the approaching orgasm was ripped from him. As fast as the emotion had appeared on his angel face, he had composed it, giving you a calm, small smile. 

"It's okay, my love,” he soothed in a soft voice. “There's no need to be scared. I'm going to give you a piece of my Force. It'll make you such a strong Jedi, don't you want that, apprentice?" 

It took a minute for his words to sink in. This punishment was already going to make you strong, and now Master Anakin was going to give you more power? 

You nod readily. "Yes, Master Skywalker! I do want that!" 

Anakin laughed softly. "Then I shall give it to you." 

You waited for him to tell you to put his cock back in your mouth, but he didn't, and your open, waiting mouth remained empty. 

As you looked up at your Master, you noted the look of thought on his face. Before you could ask, he had gripped your body tightly and positioned you on your hands and knees. 

Force. Focus on the force. Calm yourself with it, you repeated this to yourself. 

"Padawan," Anakin began. "I think I know a way to make you so powerful, you'll be almost as strong as Master Yoda. Do you want that?" 

As powerful a Jedi as Master Yoda? Of course I want that. 

Quickly you nod, "Yes, Master. I really want that. Want to be a good Jedi, want you to be proud of me when I complete my training." 

Anakin kneeled over you, your body bent on its hands and knees, Anakin leaning his weight onto your back, making your arms shake. As he pressed his face into the crook of your neck from behind, you could feel his smile against your hot skin. 

"Then you have to let me put my Force deep, deep inside you, my very young apprentice. It might feel uncomfortable, or even painful, but you want to complete your training, right? Surely you don't want to be my Padawan forever?" 

You shook your head, keening up into the heavy pressure of his body on yours. 

"I want it, Master." 

"Mm, what a good girl." Anakin's voice had a lower timbre than usual, rumbling low in his chest and vibrating against your back. You tried to savour the warmth of his skin, the beat of his heart against his chest that you could feel if you stayed very, very still and concentrated. Master Anakin remained unmoving, and you wondered if maybe this was all he was going to do, when suddenly he pulled away from your body and used one hand to part your thighs. 

Sitting back on his knees, Anakin used two fingers to swipe gently through your folds, and you gasped when you realized how wet you were. Was this the same stuff Master Skywalker was leaking into my mouth earlier? 

"Sir? W-what is that? Why am I leaking?" Your voice shook, the fear evident in your voice. What if you were leaking and becoming weaker? 

Ani used a big hand to rub at your side reassuringly. 

"Don't worry, my love. It's just your body preparing itself for the Force. It's a good thing." 

Taking a deep breath, you relaxed at his assurance and leaned the side of your face onto the cool flooring of the bright white room. You worried for a second that Master Skywalker wouldn't enjoy your change of position, but when he gave a small groan and pulled your cheeks apart, you weren't scared. 

"Holy fuck," he murmured quietly. 

You craned your neck to look back at him. "Is something wrong?" 

"No!" Anakin tried to compose his calm demeanour again. "No, it's perfectly fine, my Padawan." 

You nodded, laying your head back down on the floor. One of his hand's grip on your ass loosened, keeping you spread just enough for him to take his middle finger and circle your little hole. This seemed to be where all your leaking liquid was coming from. 

Anakin began to slowly dip his finger inside you, wiggling and pushing until he reached the first knuckle. Then, he waited, and as much as you tried to suppress your excitement, you began to grind your hips back onto his single finger. This made Ani laugh. 

"Desperate, hmm?" 

Desperate for what? You were very confused as to what was happening. His finger was thin enough just to feel it, and you realized your body was hungry for more. 

"I-I don't know, Master Anakin." 

He made a small hmm and began to push in a second finger alongside the first. He inserted it slowly, but as they reached the second knuckle your eyes squeezed shut at the beginning stretch. 

He stilled his fingers, and remained motionless, listening to your hitched breathing. 

"It's okay,” he cooed. “I'm going to move them now." 

And just as he promised, his fingers began to move inside the tight cavity of your body with scissor-like motions. This increased the dull burning inside you, but your heart picked up and you couldn't stop yourself from keening back onto his fingers. It seemed your body enjoyed being full of something. 

Stopping the scissor of his digits, he began pumping them in and out, slowly curling his fingers up towards a soft piece of muscle on the upstroke. Your body seemed to really like this, and you felt an uncontrollable urge to make noise. You didn't know if it would come out in response to pain or pleasure, so you bit your knuckle to silence yourself. Master Skywalker didn't say you could make noise yet, but as he continued curling and pumping and exploring the hot, wet orifice, the urge to make many noises grew stronger. 

Shoving your hips back to meet every thrust of his fingers, you lifted your head to try and look back at him. His eyebrows were furrowed and his bottom lip was nestled tight between his white teeth, the pressure of the bite causing blood to flow and redden around it. 

"M-Master Skywa-alker? Ple-ease." Your voice was high, a pitch unfamiliar to you, ridden with shallow, heavy breathing and small whimpers you could usually associate with pain. You had never heard yourself like this and you feared Anakin would mistake the waver of your voice for fear and end his ministrations. 

Suddenly, and humiliatingly, this seemed to be about more than just help to complete your training; you were gaining pleasure from it and you didn't want to admit it. 

"Yes, my Padawan?" 

Your fingers flexed out to grab something, looking for anything with purchase, to distract you from the knot in your stomach and the pressure building within it, but all that was available was the cold stone of the white floor. 

"Am I allow-wed to make s-sounds?" 

You could hear the smug tone in Anakin's voice as he replied, "of course, sweetheart." 

His fingers sped up just then, almost removing themselves on the thrust out, only to meet up with a third finger and push back in. 

You could feel that it was too much, that the little leaking hole couldn't accommodate the thickness of three fingers, and you almost wanted to complain to your Master, to tell him it was too big, too much for you and it hurt, but then you remembered why you were enduring it in the first place. Anakin was doing you a favour, one he didn't have to do for you, so what right did you have to complain? 

Instead, you took advantage of your newfound vocal freedom, letting out animalistic noises that shocked you, little pants of insecure breath and moans of Master, oh Master, yes Anakin, please. 

"The Council will be so proud of you after. You'll have completed all your training and passed the trials, they'll be amazed at how potent you are," Anakin praised, never stopping the crook of his lithe fingers inside you. He didn't seem to mind that you were leaking all down his fingers and it was dripping from his wrist. 

"Th-thank you, Ma- oh! Oh, oh, please, Master! More, there!" You were embarrassed at your lack of composure but there was no hope trying to repress the noises, the way you couldn't stop your body from grinding back onto the fingers inside you. 

Anakin seemed to understand what you meant when you told him to keep directing his fingers there because he kept pushing against that same spot. The small stretch of spongey tissue that made your eyes roll back as he curled up into it. 

"I think," Anakin said slowly, so quiet you couldn't hear it, "that's enough." 

You were still letting out small screams and moans when you realized the pleasureful movement had stilled inside you. At this, you let out a small whimper, wriggling your hips and trying to convince him to continue. This, however, did not work. 

"No, no, no, no, no please. I'm sorry, Master, please." You sounded hoarse and the desperation was evident as you begged. 

Anakin gave a little tut, pulling his fingers out and resting them on your mouth, letting them tug against your lower lip as they rested lazily there. 

"Lick them clean, apprentice," he ordered as he grabbed at his cock again. "Focus on getting them nice and clean. This might hurt." 

You positioned yourself on the support of one, sore elbow so you could use your now-free hand to grasp his sticky fingers and suck them one-by-one into your mouth. The taste was almost similar to the one Master Skywalker had been dripping before, only sweeter. It was still bitter, and unfamiliar, but not entirely distasteful. You suckled on them to the last knuckle, swirling your soft tongue around on them as Anakin gripped his cock and guided it to your barely-stretched hole. As the sudden pressure of it erupted all over your body, you spit out his fingers absentmindedly. The tip of it just pressed against the fold of wet skin, pushing uncomfortably before finally breaching. Just hardly an inch inside, your hole had never been held open so wide, and it burned even worse than the width of the three fingers before had. 

"M-Master," you whimpered painfully, letting the weight of his chest against your back press you against the cold tile as he pressed his cock still more deeper inside you. 

"It's okay, Padawan. The easier you take it, the more Force you shall receive. You have to let me fuck you," his voice was gravelly and vibrated against your ear. 

"F-fuck me?" you questioned with uncertainty. 

He nodded hard, his long hair flopping against his forehead with the motion, and you tried to relax and listen to the calm, deep breaths he drew in. 

"This is fucking. I'm fucking you right now, apprentice. And since I know you're such a slutty little Padawan, I'm going to fuck you hard. Just like you deserve." 

All you could do was lay there, pressed nearly painfully into the unforgiving state of the floor, with your legs spread wide on either side of you, feeling his thick cock press inside you a lot faster than his fingers had. 

"Please," you cried, gripping the muscled forearm Anakin had firmly planted beside your head to balance himself. 

Groaning deeply, Anakin shifted his hips upward so he could hit the spot he had before with his fingers, the spot that made you cry out and beg for more, but it didn’t feel pleasurable this time. 

"Oh, Master, it hurts," you sobbed, your nails scratching against the smooth skin of his arm. Hurts so good, though. 

"The more it hurts, the more Force I can give you, try to-to enjoy it, P-Padawan." 

Anakin sounded so strained as he forcefully pumped his hips to fuck his cock into you. You kept your tight grip on his arm, feeling blood rush through the protruding veins there as your body slid inches across the floor with every thrust. 

"A-Anakin," you screamed out as his cock finally made contact with that little point of sensitivity. He laughed harshly and focused on pressing against the muscle to make more noises pour from your opened mouth. 

"You feel so fucking good, apprentice. All fucking mine. Mine to train, mine to teach, mine to fuck. It's g-going to be me that's gonna shear this sweet little braid," he emphasized his words by tugging quickly on the braid behind your right ear, just like before, "right off with my lightsaber. So fucking good!" 

He was fucking into you so fast and hard you were almost afraid he'd break, but nothing but screams and moans and pleas of oh fuck yes fucking harder I'm all yours please fuck me hard could leave your lips. 

Anakin knelt his head down, kissing the back of your neck, which was slick with sweat, and you shivered as his tongue licked a thick stripe up the protuberant bone of your spine to collect the beads of sweat that rolled down from your scalp. 

You could feel the tiny hole wrapped around Master Anakin clench around the cock he had stuffed you full of, tightening like it was trying to pull him in closer, to get as much of him inside you as you could, to just feel him. 

You were so close like this, moving together and feeling the rhythm of each other's bodies, the pounding of blood, the hitch of breath, the tightening of a muscle, the soft whisper of each other's names. You revelled in the feeling of Anakin touching you like this, trying to memorize the spiral of the print on his fingertips, the curve of his nose as it rubbed against your neck, his large, veiny hands that loved to grope, pinch, explore, and his cock. The thick stretch of it, the reddened, leaking tip, the trimmed hairs tickling the base of his cock from his soft balls, the way it feels inside you. You wanted to memorize all of it because you had no idea when it would stop, or when, if, it would ever happened again. 

You felt so full and happy, digging your nails into his skin, listening to him say your name through quick breaths that matched the fast pace of his hips. 

"Anakin," you whined, all high pitched and needy, dragging it out in pleasure, trying your hardest to press your ass against his hips to get him deeper. 

"Mine. Mine. All mine. My Padawan," he kept repeating, and all you could do is nod and moan in response as he roughly repositioned you flat on the tile, your chest flush to the cold floor, while he knelt back onto his knees, pulling you up by your hair and bringing your back to his chest to fuck you hard at an upward angle. 

You could feel every inch of him this way. Feel the ridged shaft, the thick vein prodding your swollen clit, making you whimper and reach behind you to scratch at his thighs. You were both so much more vocal this way. 

You whimpered at the feeling of his huge hand tugging your hair from its roots. 

"So fucking close," he growled. 

Close to what? you wanted to ask, but before you could, Anakin was using one hand to rub tight circles on the sensitive bundle of nerves between your legs, making you cry out loudly. 

Your chest heaved, and your neck ached as you stretched up to lean your head on his shoulder. Your head bobbed with every violent thrust. 

"Gonna fucking c-cum," Anakin sounded so much whinier now, his voice desperate and pitched high as he continued the piston of his hips. You grew nervous as his rhythm got sloppy. "Tell me how it fe-eels." 

You squeezed your eyes shut, gripping onto his arm tightly as he teased your clit with thin fingers. 

"Feels goo-ood, Master. Feels s-so good being full. Want you to put your F-Force so deep in me. I'm yours, I'm yo-ours, please." 

With stuttering breaths, Anakin's hips finally stilled, his cock feeling even thicker now that it was motionless inside you, just filling and stretching you. You felt the same twitch as before, and after a moment, something hot and wet was shooting inside you while Anakin squeezed at your chest (while murmuring something about tits) and kept you close, all the while breathing out your name. 

You whined, wiggling your hips to try and chase the burning feeling inside you, and slowly you began to rock your hips up and down, carefully fucking him into you. 

"You're so fucking horny, desperate, and a slut for my cock, aren't you, Padawan?" 

You didn't know what that meant, but you still nodded your head feverishly, you'd agree to anything if it meant he'd keep pressing into you like this, if he stayed inside you, hot and thick and so good. 

"Yeah, yes, An-Anakin, please," you shook on his cock as he wrapped his arms around your waist to hold you in place. 

"Say it." It was a low whisper, his breath hitting hotly against your ear as he kissed your hair. 

Say what? You thought for a minute. 

"I-I'm a slut, Ma-master. I'm your whore." 

Anakin let out a loud groan, removing one of his arms from the choking grip to rub hard on your clit in tight circles while lazily fucking into you. 

"Yeah that's right," he murmured, trailing his other hand from your stomach to your throat, lightly wrapping his fingers around it, his index finger resting on your jawline as he lightly squeezed. “A fucking whore.” 

"A-Anakin," you cried, small tears welling in your eyes. 

He gave a sharp snap of his hips right into your g-spot, closing his fist on your throat. 

"It's Master to you; show me some respect, skank." 

You wheezed, shaking like a leaf from the odd pressure building in your stomach. 

"M-Master, ah! Ah! You have to s-stop! Feels weir-agh-weird." 

"It's okay," he laughed. 

The knot continued to clench and unclench in your stomach with Master Skywalker's hot thrusts and the feel of his fingers on you, getting so tight in your stomach and pussy until you were squeezing your eyes shut and jerking around in Anakin's hold. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck, Anakin, Anakin, M-Master, oh!" 

He continued to pinch your throat, pressing his still-hard cock into your hot, convulsing pussy, helping you ride out your first ever orgasm. 

Your nails scratched at his forearms, deep enough to break skin as you moaned and keened onto him. 

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Such a good little Jedi," he said softly, kissing your hair and temples as he slowly let go of your jugular. 

Taking deep breaths, you opened your eyes and squirmed to turn around and look at Anakin, this made him chuckle. He took his time easing out of your warm pussy, and your eyes rolled back into your head at the feel of Anakin's Force dripping out of you after his exit. 

"Master Anakin," you murmured tiredly, yet not free of a displeased whine. "All your Force came out." 

Laying you down on your back, he smoothed your hair out with large hands, giving you a chaste kiss on the mouth. 

"Guess I'll have to give you more."


End file.
